


Euphoria

by quietclown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, No Dialogue, Recreational Drug Use, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietclown/pseuds/quietclown
Summary: The thing that Akaashi knows from the start is that Bokuto is not good for him; but he can never seem to get away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	Euphoria

The thing that Akaashi knows from the start is that Bokuto is not good for him; but he can never seem to get away. There’s something about the way Bokuto looks at him, a hunger that occupies his pupils in an animalistic way. ‘A sensual glare’ Akaashi thinks; one that makes him want to submit, be swallowed into the cold, dark, void that Bokuto’s eyes never seem to lose. It’s been like this for awhile, and Akaashi realizes it from time to time. He’s always wanted to shed himself of Bokuto, run away and overlook the toxicity that was brought into his life, but everytime he sees the eyes that taunt him to stay, he can never resist. He’s forced to brush off the thought of escaping like it never even crossed his mind in the first place. 

Bokuto’s bed is a mattress on the floor of a one room apartment above a cafe Akaashi used to frequent. His curtains are open, the room is lit from the dull glow of the streetlights outside, and it paints the walls with shades of monotone. Akaashi has his head in Bokutos’s lap, lazily talking winding sentences that never seem to end, only grow in different directions. The idea of feeling unattached from everything makes Akaash’s head spin, but settles the feelings of nervousness in his stomach nonetheless. 

Bokuto threads his fingers into Akaash’s hair, idly humming along to the melodic tone of his soft voice. The feelings of euphoria settling in their veins give a sudden realization of how amazing everything truly is. 

This other world, less talkative but more in thought, feels like a dream in Akaash’s brain. The new state of mind he’s never experienced feels less dramatic and more slow; like the way honey spills. The world could wait for him, Akaashi thinks to himself out loud, causing Bokuto to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Akaashi Breathes. He won’t stop talking, but he can’t decide if this perspective is the true one, or the normal one. The warm and fuzzy feeling that gathers in his chest feels so inviting, and the laughter that follows feels like home to him. Being like this with Bokuto isn’t right, he knows and always has but this feeling has him crawling back every time. 

The burning sun Akaashi feels when Bokuto looks at him is unbearable in the most exciting way. The loudness of his thoughts seem so quiet right now, and the way he forgets about his original fragility leaves him in ecstasy. 

Akaashi only comes to Bokuto when he’s feeling lonely, desperately wanting to escape the realm of loneliness and fear. The drugs are like a doctor, a vital sign, a will. It feels good for awhile, until the intimacy and actuality of withdrawal threatens to slither from underneath his skin gifting him with side effects. The days of nausea, skin crawling pins and needles, and headaches, are not so pleasurable.

Akaashi rearranges, sitting himself into Bokutos’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. They stay like that for a moment, basking in the intimacy, and how it feels to have someone so close. 

Akaashi smells sweet and Bokuto gets weak at the closeness. He starts to sway the raven haired boy, rocking him to sleep ever so lightly. 

Bokuto breathes words softly onto the small expanse of Akaashi’s exposed shoulder.  
Their hearts beat against each other, underneath only two layers of clothing. It startles Akaashi, being this close to Bokuto, but with the refreshing high his body is inheriting, he doesn’t mind. They breathe in harmony, taking in each other and relaxing inside a pool of exhilaration. 

We won’t remember this tomorrow, Bokuto thinks. The only thing left will be a slight buzz. But it’s late and he doesn’t care. He only continues to rock Akaashi and nurture him to sleep before the sunlight and unnerving feelings of withdrawal haunt them in the morning.


End file.
